


Про победы и поражения

by NecRomantica



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Ванк побеждает в Саппоро, Ляйе выигрывает квалификацию в Закопане, а дальше...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дальше все, конечно, было иначе, но автор упорот по этим двоим))

В Саппоро Андреас победил.

Еще накануне, после выигранной Штефаном квалификации, второго места Андреаса в Японии и командного успеха в Закопане им было, с чем друг друга поздравить. Чем Андреас активно занимался, рассевшись перед вебкой.

— Рихард, ты был крут! — он протянул руки, ментально обнимая Фрайтага, тот смешно поморщился, и Штефан заржал. — Оба раза — так стабильно! Мужик!

— Давай тоже зажги там, - проходивший мимо Велли остановился и навис над Штефаном, склонившись к планшету. — Только помни! Ни-ни!

Он пошло пожестикулировал кулаком, захохотал и плюхнулся на свою кровать.

— Есть, босс! — поорал вдогонку Андреас.

— О чем это он? — спросил Штефан.

— Пусть сам и расскажет, — хмыкнул Андреас. — А мне пора, а то еще чуть-чуть полюбуюсь на тебя и не смогу сдержать обещание.

И он нажал отбой, а Штефан повернулся к уже раздевавшемуся ко сну Велли. Эти двое вечно были на своей волне, и Штефану порой казалось, что ему никогда не удастся ее поймать.

— Так о чем вы? — спросил он.

— А, это? — махнул рукой Велли и шумно зевнул. — Да дрочить нельзя прямо перед стартом. Сил много тратится или типа того. Все, я спать!

Штефан пожал плечами: ну да, где-то он про такое слышал, но Велли с Андреасом наверняка прикалывались. Он вообще не всегда отличал, когда они шутят, а когда говорят серьезно.

Первой новостью с утра было то, что в Саппоро Андреас выиграл.

— Теперь дело за тобой, чувак, — широко улыбался он с экрана планшета. — Давай, задай полякам жару!

Полуголый, готовящийся ко сну — чертовы часовые пояса. Если к кому слово жар и было применимо сейчас, так это к нему. Жар, возникавший у Штефана от одного только вида.

— Справлюсь уж как-нибудь, — хмыкнул он. — Если пойду на прыжки настраиваться, а не буду тут кое-кому колыбельные петь.

— Даже так? — Андреас лениво почесал грудь, потер шею — нарочно, знал ведь, как пристально Штефан следит за каждым его движением. — Что, даже чуть-чуть не посидишь, чтобы мне приснился про тебя чистый, невинный сон?

— Пусть тебе снятся кубок и японский подиум, — улыбнулся Штефан.

— Ну и ладно. Ну и баиньки, — бросил Андреас и вырубил связь.

Штефан честно собирался готовиться к прыжкам. Принять душ, перекусить и настраиваться. Все пошло не так уже в ванной, куда он зашел помыть руки после того, как покидал с Велли мяч для разминки. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, конечно, была крохотная надежда, что это пишет мама, но Штефан, еще не открыв сообщение, понял: одному чудовищу не спалось. Андреас слал ему фото. Многозначительное фото своего члена. Штефан стиснул зубы и уже собрался спросить в ответ, что это вообще за приступ эксгибиционизма нафиг? Но тут пришел следующий снимок. На этот раз Андреас сжимал член в кулаке, и у Штефана привычно потянуло внизу живота.

Всего фоток было штук двадцать, и Андреас не остановился на попытке побороться за звание лучшего члено-фотографа: он снимал свои соски, зажатые между пальцев, ладонь, распластанную на груди и даже пошло поблескивающие губы. Последним дошло видео, на котором Андреас посылал ему воздушный поцелуй и желал удачи. Штефан просматривал его, старательно оттирая живот от спермы бумажным полотенцем.

Он запорол оба прыжка: ноги предательски дрожали, он не смог грамотно уйти со стола отрыва, и той дальности, как в пятницу, тоже не наблюдалось. В итоговом протоколе он остался только шестнадцатым. 

— Да ладно, не грузись! — похлопал его по плечу Велли, когда наконец закончил принимать подиумные почести.

— Увижу Ванка — убью! — процедил Штефан.

— Не убьешь, — понимающе усмехнулся Велли.

И ведь прав был, потому что давно и прочно поймал их с Андреасом волну.


End file.
